Akinaido
Akinaido is a language drawing heavy influence from both European and Asian languages. Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs In Akinaido, the main vowel of a diphthong always agrees with its offglide in labial roundedness. Phonotactics Basic Grammar Nouns Cases Declensions Cases Nominative is used for subjects of sentences and for the predicate nominative. Genitive is used for possession, instrumentality, and to indicate motion from something. It is the object of some prepositions. Dative is used for the indirect object of verbs and also to indicate location. It is the object of some prepositions. Accusative is used for the direct object of verbs and also to indicate motion towards something. It is the object of some prepositions. Akinaido nouns never end with a high vowel in the nominative singular. Rounded Declension Nouns ending in rounded vowels are usually masculine. In order to decline an Akinaido noun ending in a rounded vowel (œ, æ, or o) simply add the endings shown in the table below. The genitive and dative endings form a diphthong with the vowel at the end of the stem. Unrounded Declension Nouns ending in unrounded vowels are usually feminine. In order to decline an Akinaido noun ending in an unrounded vowel (e, a, or ø), simply add the endings shown in the table below. The genitive and dative endings form a diphthong with the vowel at the end of the stem. Consonant Declension Nouns ending in consonants vary in gender. A rule of thumb is that nouns ending in sonorant consonants (nasals and liquids) are usually either masculine or feminine, depending on the vowel that precedes it (rounded = masculine; unrounded = feminine). There is no neuter in Akinaido. In order to decline an Akinaido noun ending in a consonant, simply add the endings in the table below: †For this form, an acute accent goes on the antepenult of the noun as a stress marker. Verbs Voices Tenses There are three tenses in Akinaido: present, past, and future. *'Present tense: '''Marked by a zero morpheme between the stem vowel (vowel before final -r of present active infinitive) and the personal suffix. *'Past tense:' Marked by "-ba-" between the stem vowel and the personal suffix. *'Future tense:' Marked by "-be-" between the stem vowel and the personal suffix. Aspects There are four aspects in Akinaido: *'Simple aspect:' Indicates neither a completed or currently ongoing action. Marked by a zero morpheme. *'Perfective aspect:' Indicates an action completed at a time the speaker is referring to. Marked by a reduplication of the first syllable of the verb added at the beginning of the verb. *'Progressive aspect:' Indicates a continuous or ongoing action at a time the speaker is referring to. Marked by a "e" and the nasal consonant closest to the place of articulation of the initial sound of the verb. See "progressive suffix" for more details. *'Perfect progressive aspect:' Indicates an ongoing or continuous action that has been done by the point the speaker is referring to. The reduplication and the "e-nasal" are added, but the '''reduplication is added on before the "e-nasal" is added on.' Progressive Prefix To give a verb progressive or perfect progressive aspect, add a prefix consisting of "e" and a nasal corresponding to the place of articulation of the first sound in the verb. So, in other words: before a root starting with a labial consonant, add em- before a root starting with a coronal consonant, add en- (†) before a root starting with a palatal consonant or front vowel, add eñ- (††) before a root starting with a velar consonant or back vowel, add eng- † Changes to "end-" before "r". †† "a" and "æ" are considered front vowels. Moods Indicative mood The indicative mood is used to state facts and ask factual questions. It is marked by vowel the preceding the final "r" in the present active infinitive, which is always a front vowel. Subjunctive mood The subjunctive mood is used for many uses, including purpose clauses, result clauses introduced by degree words, rhetorical questions, wishes, mild imperatives, and many other uses. It is marked by retraction of the original stem vowel found in the present active infinitive. The vowel keeps its roundedness (so a changes to ä, œ changes to o, æ changes to å, etc.) Infinitive mood The infinitive is used to complement certain verbs, such as verbs of wishing, trying or ordering. The infinitive is also used as a gerund. An infinitive's gender depends on the roundedness of the vowel before the "-r" of the present active infinitive (rounded = masculine, unrounded = feminine). There are 6 infinitives in Akinaido: *'Present active infinitive:' This is the infinitive that you use to conjugate, translating "to verb" or "verbing". It ends in "-r". **Example: tolar '- ''to look at, watch *'Present passive infinitive:' Translates "to be verbed", "to get verbed", "being verbed" or "getting verbed". It is formed by adding on "-en" to the present active infinitive. **Example: 'tolaren - 'to be watched, looked at *'Perfect active infinitive: Translates "to have verbed" or "having verbed". It is formed by reduplicating the first syllable of the present active infinitive and placing it on the beginning of the word. **Example: ''totolar - to have watched *'Perfect passive infinitive: '''Translates "to have been verbed" or "having been verbed". Formed by adding on "-en" to the present active infinitive. **Example: ''totolaren ''- to have been watched *'''Future active infinitive: '''Translates "to be about to verb" or "being about to verb". Formed by adding "-ber" on to the stem of the verb. **Example: ''tolaber - to be about to watch *'Future passive infinitive: '''Translates "to be about to be verbed" or "being about to be verbed". Formed by adding "-en" to the future active infinitive. **Example: 'tolaberen' - to be about to be watched **This infinitive actually does have a practical use: ***Hingaberen'' terrile sit. - Being about to get killed 'is frightening. Imperative mood The imperative mood gives a direct command to someone. *'Active imperative: '''Translates "verb!" Formed by removing an "-r" from the present active infinitive in the singular, and by replacing that "-r" with a "-d" in the plural. **E '''domwb kai '''naki', puer! - Go home and cry, little boy! **Ed domwb kai nakid, pueres! - Go home and cry, little boys! *'Passive imperative:' Translates "be verbed!" or "get verbed!". Formed by adding "-hen" to the present active imperative in the singular and "-en" in the plural. **Altiehen '''æp samew! - ''Get eaten by a shark! (speaking to one person) **Altieden 'æp samew!'' ''- Get eaten''' by a shark! (speaking to multiple people) To make any of these imperatives negative, simply add nœ in front. Akinaido used to have future imperatives, but they faded out over time with the use of the jussive subjunctive. Conjugations There is really only one "conjugation" in Akinaido, as verbs in Akinaido generally conjugate with the same endings (except for a few irregulars). Personal Suffixes These are the suffixes that indicate the person and number of a verb (besides the infinitive and imperatives). They are always added on the very end of the verb. Active personal suffixes Passive personal suffixes †With this ending, an acute accent goes on the antepenult of the verb as a stress marker. Example of a highly inflected verb ensosoñæbarw en-''' (progressive) + 'so-' (perfect reduplication) + '''soñæ (root) + -'ba' (past marker) + '-rw '(1st person plural) soñær means "to dream" So therefore, this verb form means "We had been dreaming" Irregular Verbs sir (to be) Conjugation of '''''sir (Irregular) er (to go) *Note: "Er" has passive forms that act as impersonal verbs. Conjugation of er (Irregular) kerir (to carry) While this verb is standard fifth conjugation in present, imperfect, and future, it is irregular in the other tenses as the stem changes from "ker" to "teik". Conjugation of kerir (Irregular) star (to be) (DEFECTIVE) Note: Star is defective in that it only conjugates in the present, imperfect, and future. It is only seen with passive verbs in these three tenses, such as in: stari ghestu = I am being carried stabari ghestu = I was being carried stabeiri ghestu = I will be carried Conjugation of star (First Conjugation Defective) por (to be able, to be strong, to have power) Conjugation of por (Irregular) vell (to wish) Conjugation of vell (Irregular) mall (to prefer) Conjugation of mall (Irregular) noll (to refuse) Conjugation of noll (Irregular) fier (to be made, to become) Conjugation of fier (Irregular) empyr (to buy) Conjugation of empyr (Irregular) ess (to be there, to have got) Conjugation of ess (Irregular) Articles There are only definite articles in Akinaido: =Adverbs= Take the stem of an adjective and add iter. sastu --> sast + iter ---> sastiter Dictionary Nouns Verbs tatyr - to stand sir - to be er - to go altier - to eat kerir - to carry kaver - to open canur - to drink solir - to wash igoir - to play trahair - to pull, to drag pekuir - to climb caneir - to sing sasyr - to cook fleur - to swim, to flow nuer - to nod quier - to hide diikyr - to say, to speak laber - to taste volur - to fly kazir - to swear, curse savoir - to know cosair - to run loguir - to study sekeir - to follow sedyr - to sit feur - to make air - to do, to act questier - to be necessary for (ex. me questiet cosair = it is necessary for me to run) creier - to believe leier - to read ar - to paint (shortest verb) sokashnihomonkadir - to lie down on a bed with a dog (longest verb) Adjectives Numbers uno - one (DECLINES) duoi - two (DECLINES) trani - three (DECLINES) All the rest of the numbers do not decline coitro - four sinco - five seis - six sietes - seven achi - eight nona - nine dec - ten decun - eleven decdu - twelve dectra - thirteen deccoi - fourteen decsinco - fifteen decseis - sixteen decsietes - seventeen decachi - eighteen decnona - nineteen bisdec - twenty bisdecun - twenty-one bisdecdu - twenty-two terdec - thirty coiterdec - forty sincodec - fifty seisdec - sixty sietesdec - seventy achidec - eighty nonadec - ninety squar - one hundred bissquar - two hundred tersquar - three hundred kuib - one thousand coirt - ten thousand Colloquial Phrases salonui! - hello (to one person) salud! - hello (to more than one person) ponoi! - good-bye (to one person) pod! - good-bye (to more than one person) coit annuis ess? - how old are you? essi unum annum - I am one year old essi traniis annuis - I am three years old essi deccoi annuis - I am fourteen years old essi sincodectra annuis - I am fifty-three years old essi squar annuis - I am one hundred years old frijiet - it's cold calet - it's hot quid ais? or quid sis aizon? - what are you doing? quid aos? - what did you do? quid sit hon? - what is this? altigaro - let's eat essi meganim - I'm hungry tss! - shh!, hush! Example text Category:Languages